Moon Light Chapter 1
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime Styled! Picano is just a Normal human until she found a Strange Necklace which made her turned into a Xenomorph but is able to turn back by the light of the Moon. For years, she served in the Hive but her normal routine in the hive is slowly altered by beginning to 'hang out' with a group of her former one species. [Currently making Chapter 6]
1. Chapter 1PICANO

I usually don't like this Movie when I was a kid...but now, I'm half afraid of it...probably 'cause now I find it interesting...It's scary, I know...but since two days ago, 5th June, I begin to take interest in it while reading the info of the movie again after so long of ignoring it 'cause of my fear...Now I mostly take an interest in Aliens than the Predators...though they have Cool Gadgets...

Alright enough with my personal Comments..Lets get started...I made this fan story and characters when I listen to 'Dreams come true' song by S-club while reading their information...

Picano/LT-24F, ST-27M, Ryo, Silvia, Danny and Ben (C) Me

Aliens,Queen Alien, Predators(C)Their artist...(I dunno which draw them)

* * *

><p><span>Some one's POV<span>

It was dark and damp...most humans don't like these conditions..They like light and warm and dry conditions..well it suits them..kinda suits me..but too bad I'm not fully a human..I'm a monster..

I've been this way for 5 years now...Long ago..I found a strange necklace..and I decide to investigate it...until that time during the attack in town..when I accidentally touched a fallen creature and that necklace absorbed it's DNA...and it changed me into this horrifying creature..a creature feared by all but the Predator..I lost my family that time..They screamed at the first sight of me...They saw my jacket under me, they thought that the monster ate their only daughter...I have no choice but to run but somehow I hesitated, how could I left my parents? I was only 13 that time...Then I heard a voice, which was more of a hissing howl to the other humans, telling me and the other creatures to kill or harvest them all...I run, run away from where I was standing..away from my parents, I...heard a scream after a few pases, it was my mother's..those other creatures killed my parents..I couldn't go anywhere now...I lost my family and friends and those that I knew in just one night...It was traumatizing...I hated the creatures for killing them but..I also feared them for they were very deadly and merciless to all but their own kind..

My name's LT-24F...at least that's what the Queen of the creatures or Aliens called me after I went into the colony...My human name is Picano...In human, I was 18 years old...In Alien, I had no idea...I kept this secret...and it's not so easy...When I am exposed to the Moonlight of a full moon, I will revert back to my human self, though this, I rather stay as an alien, I can't bare to see my human self as it reminded me of all the others humans the Aliens killed...It brings back bitter sweet memories when I was full human..It's painful...

I also never killed a human for the last 6 years...I just made it looked like I killed them to the other Aliens...It's not easy but it worked, sort of...Sometimes I 'Head bite' other dead human bodies to heal myself after been assaulted by a solider human...I hunt Animals secretly when I was alone in the forest. For 4 years I was alone and was always given missions by the Queen Alien...Until well, When I was attacked by a human gunner, I attacked him lightly and in the act of self defense I grabbed him and let a nearby Face hugger to attached itself to his face...It was painful though, but I did it to defend myself...

After the Face hugger dies, The human wakes up and saw that I was still there, He grabbed his gun but jerked and groans as the young chest buster burst out of his chest, killing him in the process... I looked away when it happened, It's gross when they did that...After that, I went away with the young Chest buster following me...when it was getting dark, I went back to the colony..All other Aliens were there with young Chest busters as well..After a few hours, the Chest buster matured fast and turned into an adult Alien, He was given the name ST-27M by the Queen..and ever since then He sometimes follows me in the hunt to kill humans..He was weird for an Alien, He takes was also very jumpy and somehow naive..but he doesn't hesitate to kill humans...Unlike me..He's somehow an Alien Friend for me though and also my ally..

I didn't know what the future will bring for us Aliens...I just hope they don't found out about my secret...

End of Picano's POV

_"LT-24F! It's getting late...we sssshould get going before the humansssss light their houses.."_ hissed ST-27M. Picano or LT-24F looks at the other Alien in the dark, _" Alright Already..."_ she said. _"What were you doing back there?"_ he asked. LT-24F hissed, _"No time for that, c'mon let'sssss go.." _LT-24F said as she runs off, followed by ST-27M.

* * *

><p>In a Town named, 'Verona Town'<p>

It was around 7.45 p.m at night..

Danny and his Sister, Silvia was working in the restaurant called, '' Tea Leaf '' when their friend, Ryo entered.

"Yo, Ryo, long time no see" Danny said as he gave his friend a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Yeah, It's good to be back...heh.." stammered Ryo as he sits down. "So what brings you here? Got no where to research in your house or yer ordering?" Danny said. "Well, there is half of those two...I had none spaces in my house and I am pretty hungry.."

"Heh, Silvia get 'em Menus here, Ryo's hungry..." Danny gestured at his sister. Silvia timidly went over to Ryo and handed out the menu and begins to take out her Note pad and pen for the order. "Hmmm...Let's see I'll have Toast with Honey and Tea please, that's all..." Silvia writes the order down then gave the order to the chef. "You know, Silvia got the hots for you Ryo, why don't cha go dating with her once in a while?" Danny smirked at Ryo, "Ha ha...Ther's no time for dating around here Danny... what's more, it's late now..and..I know she had a crush on me since we're young, but I just couldn't return those feelings..." replied Ryo as he adjust his glasses. " Aww c'mon Ryo give her a chance...just go on a date with her for once...You might enjoy yourself and it will make her happy after a long time, yes?" Danny said. "_Signs~ _You're hard to beat you know that?"

"C;mon Buddy-" "That's e-enough Da-danny!" interrupted Silvia whose blushing hard. "D-don't forse Ryo to do something he d-d-doesn't want o-ok!" said Silvia, rising her voice a little. "Ok, ok..Lil sis, there's nothing to be angry about..." Silvia then place Ryo's orders on the table.

Just then a loud hiss sounded outside.

"What was that?" said Ryo. "Hmm..It sounded like a large snake..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a nearby forest..<p>

_" There's the town, Look at all those petty humansssss..." _said ST-27M. _"You two, Sssssspread out! Kill or harvest them all!" _said another Alien.

_"Well, sssseeee ya later LT-24F!" _said ST-27M as he runs away into the darkness.

LT-24F look up at the stars. There's a Full moon tonight...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aarrrrggghhhhh!<strong>" screamed another waitress in the kitchen. "Abbey, what's wrong?" said Danny as he went over to her. "Ru-Rupert he's he's...a...a...thing...on his face..." "What?" Danny pushed the doors slightly and saw a spider like creature that was hugging at Chef Rupert's face. Then he heard a hiss coming from the celling. He saw it, a monster! Danny was unlike the others, he can see clearly in the dark. Danny quickly closed the door and barricade it with the large fridge on the right. "Run! We gotta leave now, everyone! there's a monster in the kitchen!" when Danny said that, the other costumers packed up their things and went outside hurriedly.

"What's wrong Danny?" said Ryo, calmly. "I tell ya later, C'mon let's leave now! come, Silvia! leave those plates there!"

As they went outside, the heard another scream from a nearby house.

"What's going on here?" said Danny. "So Danny, what IS going on? what happened to Rupert?" said Ryo. "I don't know if he's still alive or dead, a spider like creature was hugging his face!" "What?" said Silvia then she tripped. "Hey, be careful alright..." said Ryo as he grabbed Silvia's hand. "Uh..yeah..." she blushed. "C'mon let's hurry report this to the police! somethings weird is going on..." said Danny.

The Four went towards the Police Sation.

As they were running, Ryo caught the sight of a lonely girl by the lamp post, Her clothes were dirty, thorned and she was bare footed,She have long Straight blue hair, her back was to him. She should be around his age. "Hey, miss you should not be here..." he said to her. She turned around and he saw her half face, Her face was dirty and had a lot of scratch marks and she also have unusual Red eyes. Her face looks so sad that it looks like she was about to cry...

Then there's another hiss in the bushes.

"Ah, miss you must get out of here!" he shouted to her. She stares at him as if he was a statue.

Then another hiss, she was gone after that...

"Huh? Miss? where are you?"

* * *

><p>The full moon disappears...<p>

A girl was running across the dark forest. Her hands and feet began to changed into claws. She began to sprout a bony tail. Her teeth sharpen. She transformed into a 6 foot tall Black Alien

_"Who issss he?"_

* * *

><p>Well, that's all...I gotta go now...I'll update soon...<p>

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2RYO

Finally the second Chapter! Well..I've seen the game play on You tube of Alien vs Predators..and I somehow wished I had one..Oh my~

Picano/LT-24F, ST-27M, Ryo, Silvia, Danny and Ben (C) Me

Aliens,Queen Alien, Predators(C)Their artist...(I dunno which draw them)

* * *

><p><span>Ryo's Pov<span>

Where do that girl go? After the hiss she just disappeared. I brush off the thought and began running away to where my friends are going. The night looks eerie. I felt like something's about to happen...

When we reached the Police Station, Danny explained everything to the police for about 35 minutes, I think...I just sit by the window and looked outside..I don't know why, but somehow...probably I'm looking for that mysterious girl with long blue hair. She looks...lonely... I wonder where was she from? She had dirty clothes, probably she's been running? I don't know..they were also young? for someone her age...Hmmm she's probably as old as me..What surprise me is that she have red eyes that looks...sad. What's wrong with her? Is she hurt and just spaced out there? and..probably she went away when the hissing sound appeared...

"Hey, Ryo!"

I snapped out of my thought, "Y-yes Danny?" I merely said as I turned towards Danny who crossed his arms. "Hey, man, you've been spacing out just now..Weren't you even paying attention to what I say just now?."

I was? I didn't know that...I guess all my thoughts were going to that Girl with the blue hair.."I...I was? and what do you say just now?" I said Flatly.

Danny sweat dropped at my sheepish grin. "_Signs~ _Oh man, you really ARE dense...Go figure!" Danny said as she sits beside me. "I said, that, Those Police men will take a look out since the hissing a while ago..and they will retrieve Rupert later and probably try to get hat creature off of his face...maybe it's like a dog trying to lick his face...yuck! I don't like dogs.." Danny said as he take a glass of water.

"I see...The police men in this town was simple and undemanding huh?" I just said and began staring out again. "I wonder..." I mumbled.

"Eh? what cha mumbling about?" Danny said, "Uh nothing...It's just that..before we made it here, I saw a blue haired girl by the lamppost she looks like she's not from around here...Her eyes were red and her clothes were tattered.." I simply spaced out when I was talking about her. "Hey, Ryo?" Danny said.

"Huh? what?"I snapped out of my mind again. "You're spacing out again..." he said as he drinks his water. "Hmmmm when you talked about this 'girl' you seemed to be in a daze..." Danny said. "I..was?" I said confused by my own actions. "Yeah...I think you've fallen in love with this mystery girl~" he said teasingly.

I blushed, "Hu-huh? N-no I do not..I've just met her" I simply said but with that Danny's grin grew. "Then it's love at first sight!~" I blushed more after he said that..

"But...it's a pity..I really wish you'll end up with my sister" he said teasingly again. Thank goodness Silvia was in the rest room just two halls away from the guest sitting room. I really wished she hadn't know about what we're talking about..I know that she liked me..and talking about a mysterious girl that had got my attention will hurt her though that I don't retun those feelings..

"Look, I don't have..a crush on that girl alright? I just find her mysterious that's all.." I said as I looked outside again. "..She looked lonely and sad.."

Danny stayed quiet and doesn't say anything about the mysterious girl that I saw when Silvia arrived.

After a few minutes, Danny and Silvia went to the town's inn where they live, Ben went to his house, almost 3 blocks away from the police station and I went back to my house...I hope that the police resolve the mystery..

End of Ryo's Pov

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dense forest, Picano whose in her Alien self, was sneaking up on the towns folk who seemed to be up at this hour around the towns square just 30 metres away from where Ryo and his friends were.<p>

She didn't thought much about the person who she just met earlier, she just thought of him like any other human that she met when she's in her human self, More however, she need to concentrate on her mission. ST-27M was somewhere else nearby, she could smell his scent in the forest. The Towns folk was completely oblivious of the incoming danger...

Picano's pov

I know killing my own original kind will be hurtful..but I somehow, I can't betrayed the Queen Alien since she's apart of me...this Alien Form of mine...

I had no choice but to kill these people or harvest them to get more Aliens to destroy the other human population living in the area...

Well...Here it goes..

End of Picano's Pov

* * *

><p>Long time, I haven't draw this chapter...<p>

Hee hee..I know it's short though..but oh well it's better that none.

I'll update soon, if I know what to write for the next chapter~ ^^'


	3. Chapter 3ALIEN INVASION

Finally the Third Chapter! I draw the Aliens now..but will probably the predators as well..

Picano/LT-24F, ST-27M, SF-13M, Ryo, Silvia, Danny, Ben and Ryo's family (C) Me

Aliens,Queen Alien, Predators(C)Their artist...(I dunno which draw them)

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the town streets...<p>

Ryo walked and walked towards his house which was a few meters away. He saw some fried food selling in a stand on his left. The seller was a Black woman and she was busily selling the food to the buyers with a fair amount of money. Ryo felt his stomach rumbled as the smell passed his nose. He smiled and adjust his glasses, "Hmm been awhile since I had one of those..." he said to himself.

He went over and bought fried barbecue meat . He saw a bench just near the fountain at the centre, he went over an sits there while eating his food. His thoughts were drawn back to the mystery girl by the lamppost. "I wonder where is she when the hissing sound appeared" he thought, "I hope she alright though"

Few minutes later...

Ryo throws the paper of the barbecue to the trash can near the bench. He began his walk home again when a large scream sounded nearby. Then gun shots. Probably a nearby robbery? and the soldiers take action on bringing them to justice. Ryo didn't look back when it happen, it's the same like any other drill for robberies. Ryo then saw people screaming hysterically on his left and his right, they were all running away from something.

Just then an unknown scream after a gun shot was fired. The scream was not a human's or a animal's...What is it?

Ryo turned around and saw several black, dark creatures running everywhere killing those who were unlucky enough to fall down after running in panic. Some where shot by soldiers but they kept on coming, appearing in dark corners and the forests. They used their long tails to grabbed their prey who runs away from them...They killed a lot of people who Ryo saw when he entred the town's square...

Ryo snapped out of his thought and said, "Oh my gosh, those were Xenomorphs!" he began running like the others but even faster because of his training. "I..I can't believe there Xenos here! I thought they were taken care of by the Weyland Yutani soldiers in their facility lab!~" He thought as he runs to his left. "...Did..did they fail?'' he stopped as he heard a hissing sound from behind his back. He turned around and saw nothing. It was dark the lampposts were destroyed. "Just...just as I thought...they take out the lights so their prey wouldn't know where they are.." He chuckled, "How clever..." he reach for something from his bag.

"I know you're there, show your self!" he said into the darkness. A Xenomorph was creeping at the roof of a nearby house, it snarled quietly. It crawled stealthily towards the human. there are others with it. They all were closing in on him. Ryo, unlike Danny, he can't see in the dark but with some equipment, he can...Ryo take out a flash light and shone it towards the roof tops he then shone the light to the alien who earlier snarled. The Alien jumped off from the roof and was going to attack him by pouncing on him. Fortunately, Ryo dodged the attack, after all the intense kung fu training he had back when he was a child has finally pay off.

Ryo notices the alien who attacked earlier, has a shorter tail that the others. "It could be an advantage later.." he thought as he began running again a few distance away. The Aliens followed him hastily, wanting to get their claws on the human. On the way, he lit a torch with fire and tossed it towards the aliens then another and another. "Thank goodness I bought these torches just now.." he thought to himself.

The Aliens shrieked as the fire burned in from of them. The can't go on as the fire blocked their way to the human. "Their known weakness is fire.." Ryo said as he runs as fast as he could towards the more lit house areas. He have to get home before they get to his family.

* * *

><p><span>ST-27M's Pov<span>

Tsk! That human got away! He used our only weakness against us! and that look on his face..it's like he's not even afraid of us!

_"Hissssssss...We better go ST...the queen commandsssss usssss to harvest any human we can, that's our part of the misssssion, never mind that human..." _said SF-13M beside me as he went away with the others. The rest followed him, I was going to follow but then stopped and looked back..

_"I'll get you human...someday" _I said under my drooling breath and went away to join the others.

I'll tell LT about this later, I'm sure she's gonna go after this human too.

End of ST-27M's Pov

* * *

><p><span>Ryo's Pov<span>

I run and run and run.. Fatigue was catching up on me..but I mustn't stop..those Xenos will go after me if I do..

I reached the gate to my house and I just jumped above it. I ran across the yard and opened the door by my key and once inside, I locked the door shut. I gasped and pant as I collapse at the front door.

"Brother? Is that you?" came the voice of my 7 year old little sister, Anna as she came into the hall way. I force a smile while panting, "Heh heh, Sorry for taking so long Anna" I said as I get up and went with her to the living room. My mother was sitting on the couch, knitting. My Sick father was asleep on his wheel chair, snoring aloud as usual.

"You're back late, Ryo..." My mom said calmly. "Sorry, mom, There're some problems.." I said flatly as I went over to the dinner table. "What problems brother?' Anna said hugging her stuffed doll. I paused and think for a second, then I said, "The town...was under attack.." My mom paused form her knitting and looked at me, "Attack? what attack? an invasion from another country?" mom said as her eyes widen with fear. "No..no not that.." I replied back, "The town...was invaded by Xenomorphs.." Anna gasped, "Xenos? but aren't they..." she began. "..They failed.." I said , "I don't think they're able to conceal those Aliens for long.."

Then I heard my Mom sobbing. I wet over to her, "Mom, don't worry..." I said to her. "How can I not worry? Your Brother went to be one of those Soldiers and ends up being killed...I don't want that happening to you both.." She sobs some more and Anna hug her. It's true though, our my elder brother, Horace joined the Weyland Soldiers 2 years ago when he was 24 and and was killed after 5 months being in that facility. I fear for him before he goes but he wouldn't budge on not going...

Now that I'm far away from the town's centre, I hope that they wouldn't come here on the far east of the town.

"Don't worry mom, I'll protect everyone in this family...and nothings going to get in the way of that..."

End of Ryo's Pov

* * *

><p>Many hours later...<p>

The Xenomorphs had already engulf the town centre's residents with Face huggers, some escaped though but the amount of victims was more than enough for another 50 Xenos for the Hive. The Xenomorphs carried the bodies of the humans somewhere in the forest after the Face huggers 'hugged' their face.

LT-24F was bringing back a few woman bodies...and a child..

It sort of out of her nature to do that to children but she had to do it since there others with her.

The Xenos placed the unconscious humans to a large pit deep in the forest and awaits the birth of the new Chestbusters. ST-27M came up to her after putting the humans in the pit.

_"Sssoo what'd you harvesssst?" _he said. LT-24F flicked her bony tail, _"Just 3 woman and a...child.." _she said as she climbed the tree near her. ST-27M followed after her. _"What about you, ST? A half eaten man, perhapssss?" _she said teasingly. _"No, 5 muscular men actually.." _he lifted his head with pride.

LT-24F just stayed quiet. _"Hey, Sis Earlier there's thissss human that I was gonna harvesssst along with the otherssss but he got away..professsssionally.." _he said with displeasure in his voice. _"Let me guesssss, you want to get back at him?" _she said. _"Of course! He'll be down when I'm finished with him!" _he said as he jumped on top of the branch. _"You're typical..you know that?" _LT-24F said. _"Huh? aren't you gonna tell me how he lookssss like?" _ST-27M said from the above. _"Why? I don't care what he looks like to know if he's a pro or not, ST.." _She said.

_"Somehow..you're no fun..." _ST-27F said as he pouts while he crossed his arms.

Silence...

_"Hey...what host do I born from anyway?" _ST-27M said. _"That's a random question.." _said LT-24F. _"C'mon, sis.." _he said as his drool plops down on her head. _"Why'd do the aliens drool so much?" _LT-24F thought to her self. _"Signs..A gunner from the human facility..he wasn't that tall" _she said, almost chuckling. _"I see...A gunner huh? and no wonder my tail was short..How 'bout you then? do you know what you burst out from?" _LT-24F just paused.

She was not a full Alien...She's half a human..and she turned into this form because of a single touch from a fallen Alien when she had the necklace with her in her other hand. How could she told him that? He maybe the closest Alien to her like a brother, but he could likely tell that one of their kind was a half human..She couldn't and wouldn't tell him!

_"Uh..none of your business..." _I said as I get off the tree with a single leap. _"Hey c'mon!" _ST-27M said as he followed after her.

_"No matter what happens I would not tell him about my other half..."_ LT-24F thought to her self as she went off followed by an eager ST-27M.

* * *

><p>Aha!~ Another Chapter! Finally get it done! By the way, it's late now...around 3.00 pass...in the morning..I couldn't sleep 'cause I already sleep in my Aunt's house when me and my family visit there for Hari Raya~<p>

Well then stay tuned for the next chapter!~~


	4. Chapter 4EVACUATION

Finally the Fourth Chapter! I draw the Aliens and the Predators as well and they're a little different than the original ones, heh~

Picano/LT-24F, ST-27M, SF-13M, Ryo, Silvia, Danny, Ben and Ryo's family (C) Me

Aliens,Queen Alien, Predators(C)Their artist...(I dunno which draw them)

* * *

><p>Dusk crept slowly for the town residents after that horrible night. The local police had contacted the Government about the disaster and they sent soldiers to take the residents to evacuate the town until they can dispose of the Xenomorphs. Many disagreeds even if their lives are in danger, 'cause they've been living in the town for years now and they don't want to leave their dear town to a bunch of serpents, most of them were the senior residents who have been living in the town for over 50 years. Others lefth the town without a second thought, mostly the children.<p>

The town centre was litered with Blood and oozing acid from the Xenos. Dead bodies were nowhere to be found as the Xenos all brought the bodies with them into the forest. Trails of a bloddy body drag marks were every where even on the roofs. It set a horrible feeling into anyone's gut. The Women and Children had it worse, most of them become widows, orphans and a broken family. The soldiers were heavily armoured. They wore very hard helmet protection and has a lot of varieties of Guns in their store truck for later use. The soldier's station were in the centre of town. Groups of soldiers came to all the resident's house tohelp them in the evacuation.

Ryo and his family was packing too but his mother refuses to leave the comforts of her house on which she lived in for 26 years since she first married Ryo's father. Ryo worries for his family, a lot of questions kept popping in his mind, Where will they live after all the fiasco? Will they make it to the next town? How wil the nights be for his sister? his mother? his sick father? Will he...turn out to be like his brother..?

After minutes to settle his mind, he gathers his things, gave a last look at his empty room and left. Anna came p to him after he went down stairs. "Brother, where are we going?" she said. "We're going to a safer place than this town Annie..so that we can get away fom those monsters". Anna looks upset but just nodded and went to her mother. Ryo looks at her young face. She was stil too young to experience these things...the things that happend to her friend last night.

Mimi pepper was Anna's best friend ever since they start school. Last night one of the Xenos killed her mother when she was protecting Mimi with a head bite. Mimi tries to run but was grabbed and was given a Facehugger on the face. She was only 7 just like Anna.

Ryo had to keep this a secret..It'll hurt her more and will put her into so much grief.

Ryo's father was on his wheel chair as usual. His mother was in the kitchen, packing some food for the evacuation. After hours of thought, she relents and prepares for the leave of her house. Anna packed her toys, drawings, clothes into her bag. Ryo's father was looking outside of the lawn, he remmembered of the days that he tends to the lawn and his wife's flowers as well. Those days, when he wasn't sick..when Ryo was still a young boy and Anna was an infant and Horace still alive. As those memories flashed in his mind, he cries. Ryo stayed quiet while watching over his father. Sometimes he will want to get out of his wheel chair despite his sickness, that's why he needs to be atended at all times.

After a few hours, the Soldiers came into the house and help them with their belongings. Two soliers help carry Ryo's Father while another takes care of his wheel chair. Ryo was the last to leave, as he was moving across the lawn, he glance back at the house.

_"Goodbye.." _he whispered in his mind and wents of.

* * *

><p>On the road to the town's centre, Ryo meets up with Danny, Silvia and Ben with their families..well Ben's though..Danny and Silvia were orphans since young.<p>

"Yo there, Ryo~" said Danny who was smilling vibrantly. "You know what had happened last night do you?" Ryo said, sweat dropping at his friend's silly-ness. "Oh yeah...Lat night, when Silvia and I were in our own rooms, a girl screamed and hissing sounds were heard outside and before I knew it I saw a Xe..xe...what's the name again?"

Ryo signs, "Xenomorphs.." Danny's eyes widened, "Oh Ryo you know soooo much about them!~" Ryo said, "Uh huh...I do, I've been researching them ever since Horace bro died.." Dany's face dropped into a guilty face. "I'm sorry to made you remmember the memory of him.." Ryojust smiled, "No...it's ok..How's Silvia?" Danny's grin came back, "Well then, why don't you ask her?"

* * *

><p>As Ryo and the other residents walk towards the centre of town...<p>

Somewhere deep in the forest,

_"Hisssss! Hisssss! Hisssssss~~~ The humanssss are evacuating...we should tell the queen!" _said a Xenomorph Drone.

The drone and several other Xenomorph types all went over to the place where the queen is. She was, of cource, laying eggs.

_"What'ssss the matter my little onessss?" _se siad. _"The humans are evacuating your highness.." _the Drone earlier said. _" I sssseeee...They were leaving the town for the other one ssseveral miles away..." _she said. _"What'll we do your highness? If they disappearssss how will the new bunch sssssurvived next night?" _Te queen shifted her position, she was larger than the rest of them and is also a formidable fighter when she's not laying her eggs.

_"Ssssince lasst night was a ssucesss, we now have 27 more in our colony..until they find out where we are...we will have to keep our low..until our army were hundredssss...I'll tell you all when the time is right to invade them...with our yet still ssssmall amount of army, the humanssss will kill us and the numbers decreassed..until the day comes, you all should not enggage" _

Somewhere in the forest near a river...

_"LT...I don't get why we can't kill the humans..they're prime living things to be slaughtered~" _said ST. _"Idiot...if we do that...the Soldiers protecting them will fire at us with those shooters of theirs and then our numbers decreassed you want that? every one died and there's no one to protect the Queen?" _LT hissed back at him.

He pouts, _"Hmmmph! that's no fun..." _he said as he went to where he came first, _"By the way sis, I'll be at the usual~" _he went awayafter that. LT watches him go as he disappears out of sight.

_"I wonder...if all the residents gonna transfer to another town..wouldn't that even increase the odds of death by crossing the road to that part?...hmmm..sometimes, my own kind surprises me by their own suppidity.."_

* * *

><p>Well then, that's that...the next Chapter~<p>

Well not much of the Aliens huh? well maybe next time then~


	5. Chapter 5MEETING

Finally the Fifth Chapter! I draw some Anime styled comics of Moon light Characters~ It's about Chapter 2 this is Chapter 1 right? I'm half through this Chapter~ May I tell you guys that there will be a character appearance preview and this character will appear in Chapter 2~

Picano/LT-24F, ST-27M, SF-13M, Ryo, Silvia, Danny, Ben and Ryo's family (C) Me

Aliens,Queen Alien, Predators(C)Their artist...(I dunno which draw them)

* * *

><p>In Tame land town...<p>

After a few nights under the solider's protection, they made the journey safely to the next town which was very far away from the Town of Verona...strangely, due to the fact about the Xenos, It's strange that there're no slaughter nights, no one missing and no dead bodies...It's strange but no one gave another thought about it since they made the next town safely. No one look into it but Ryo..he was confused by how there were no Xenos in their path since the way to Tame Land town was near a forest, where the Xenos were...but nothing happened..

It made him even more curious. Ryo starts his research again while taking care of his family. Anna would always want to let him play with her to get the stress out of reading too much. Danny and Silvia stayed with him and so does Ben, whose tent was beside there's. Fortunately, since there were medics here in the camp, his father was given some medicine for his health and it's for free through out the course of the journey to Tame Land.

Ryo's night during the journey was sleepless, he can barely sleep because of his study in the Xenos and the thought of the mysterious girl he saw that night, hours before the Xenos attacked. He wonders who is she? why is she there? and where does she come from? her name? her age? every time he thought about her, he would stare outside and when he realized that, he would blush at the thought and gets back to studying. He wants to talk to her..even if it's just brief..at least her could her her voice..maybe..they could be friends...

maybe..

if only..

he can meet.

her again...

Yes..yes..YES!

Meet her again. He have to meet up with her again! Even if..even if it's slight..he had to talk to her just once...or twice.

* * *

><p>Ryo soothes the covers of his temporary bed...He and his family had just enough money to rent an Apartment in a place called 'Days view'. Danny and Silvia were in a hostel, they figure that they can help out in the kitchen. Ben and his family lives with his aunt who lives in Tame Land town.<p>

After Ryo unpack his belonging and his family's too, he picks up his research stuffs and told his family he'll be with his friends for a while and went out of the apartment building.

He walked and walked towards the town's Fountain. The sculpture was a skinny dressed woman with a lowered bowl in the poring position and it's where the water of the fountain comes out. Ryo made it there and waits for the rest.

4 minutes later, Danny and Silvia came..then Ben.

He waved at them to signal where he is.

"Hey, guys, I'm here~" he said while waving. Danny, Silvia and Ben saw him and comes over. "Man, you're hard to be spotted since yer kinda short Ryo~" joked Danny while panting. "...I'm only a few inches shorter than you..." Ryo said flatly. "Yeah..that's shorter isn't it?" Danny sits on the bench near the Fountain.

"So what's the prob?" said Ben as he sits beside Danny, followed by Silvia. Ryo was about to open his mouth but he paused and look at Silvia. He knows she has a crush on him since they're kids but he doesn't have more feelings for her than a friend. But...

"You...you guys knows about the...girl that I told you guys about?'' he stumbled over his words. Danny was the one who speak first, "Yeah? What about her?" Ryo shifts his position, "I..we are gonna find her.."

"Huh? How're we gonna find her? like you said so your self, she just disappeared just like that.." Danny responded. '' I Know but...I wanted to help her..she has tattered clothes..and..and..a sad expression.." Ben looks intently at Ryo whose blushing. "Why..do we have to?" he said plainly. "Hmm..I guess..You fallen in love with her..." he smirks. Ryo pause, speechless, Ben just said that..in front of Silvia...he knows that Ben had no idea of Silva's crush, but he doesn't have to say it.

Ryo glances over to Silvia, she looks as if she was sick but she just hold it in. "I..I'm not!" he said angrily, to Ben for being insensitive. "Whoa man, Just saying.." he chuckled slightly. "Hmm..I see...It's for charity right?..hmm Well then, alright..We'll do whatever it takes to help you find her Ryo" said Silvia, standing up. Ryo looks at her, she was fighting the pain. Silvia wipe something from her face then smiled, "While at that..I'll see what she looked like..how Ryo...f-fells for this G-girl.." she thought to herself.

"So...what's our lead?" said Danny standing up. Ryo thought for a second,"Umm..That time was during night time..during when we're at the Kitchen..." Danny crossed his hands,"At night...in Verona Town...what if she there?" At night! yeah..she appears her only at night...that one time..and it's at the Verona Town, the town that they run away from because of the Xenomorph Attack but again...

"But..what if there is a possiblity that she may appear in this town?" he said while blushing through his glasses. Silvia gasped to herself, "He...he really is in love with her..." she thought sadly to herself but still stay strong. "Probably...oh..alright Ryo-boy..We'll help ya ind her but if she doesn't shows, You owe me a soda" Danny said while patting Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo signs,"Fine..

* * *

><p>At Night...<p>

Somewhere in the forest...

_"How long do we have to wait?'' _said an Alien. _"..until the Queen says so.." _said another. _"but...but the humansss have reached the next town!" _said the first one. _"Then what are we gonna do? Defy the queen? Nonsense!" _said the other sensible one. _"Ugh...Of course not! but...there're no other hosts in the forest!" _said the other one as he gesture to the forest around him.

_"Just be patient!" _said another voice. The other two looks towards the owner of the voice, It was LT-27F. _"We have to wait until the queen ssays ssso" _she said as she went towards them. _"Exactly!" _LT signs.

_Hiiiiissssssss!_

The 3 Aliens stands still when they heard the Hiss. _"The Queen is calling for a meeting.."_said LT, She then turned towards the other two, _"Well? What are you boys waiting for? Hurry up..there's your action mission.." _LT watch them as they rush off towards the deeper part of the forest.

_"Then sis..aren't you gonna go too?" _ST's voice rings in the forest behind LT. _"I am..Now get down from there and let's hurry to the Queen.." _ST smiled, _"'Kay, grumpy sis~" _he trotted after her.

* * *

><p>In Tame Land Town..<p>

Ryo, Danny, Ben and Silvia all were at the fountain. Waiting...waiting...for the mysterious girl Ryo was talking about. Thye wear coats, since It's kinds cold in the night at place.

"So Ryo-boy..where's your Mystery girl?" Ben said in a sarcastic voice. "Just wait a little longer.." he said under his breath.

After 2 hours...

10.45 p.m...

"**UGH! **This is taking forever!" said Ben who have been drinking hot coca for the pass 2 hours because of the cold. "Then, go home if you don't want to wait any longer!" Ryo shouted at him, he's been complaining ever since an hour ago. Maybe he was right..maybe she does not come here at all..He's just wishing a petty wish..

"_Signs~ _Let's go then.." Ryo said packing his things. "I don't think we be able to find her.." he added. "Hey..Are you giving up already Ryo?" Danny looks at his friend whose picking up his books. "Well..It's been hours right? and she still doesn't shows up..._signs~_I never know when she'll appear since I've just met her once.."he looks at his feet. Silvia clutches her hand, "Ryo..." she whispered.

Danny fell silent then stands up, " Well..we tried..'' he packs his bags, "C'mon Silvia..." he mentions his sister to come along. She stood and walk slowly towards her brother. Making a brief eye contact with Ryo, he just smile at her. "It's ok...' he said. She smiled back and walks off. He signs again..."Maybe some other time.." he said in his mind.

Just then, the wind blows towards Ryo's face. He just continue to walk until he saw a figure standing near the lamppost. He turns around to see the girl...the girl that he was searching for all night!

He hair was still a dark blue as ever, her clothes were now mended, he eyes and expression, was as ever red and sad distant looking. She made him blush and he rubbed it off as he called his friends back. "Hey..guys..h-here she is..." As he said that, Danny, Silvia and Ben went towards Ryo. He was already walking towards the girl. "Sh-she's...she's beautiful.." Silvia thought to herself, "No wonder Ryo...likes her..' she thought sadly.

As he approached, the girl snapped out of her trance and face the ones who're walking towards her. ''Um..hi..." said the one she saw 5 days ago, the one with the glasses. "..."

"Do you remember me?'' Ryo say again. "..." She stared at him, not saying a word. "What's your name?" he asked again. "Maybe..maybe she can't...talk?" he thought. "..." Still not a word uttered.

Just then...

"Hey ya, beautiful maiden..." he went towards the girl and grabbed her hand. "My name's Ben..as in..where have you 'ben' all my life?" he winked at her. "Wanna hang out for a while? with us? We got sodas~" he place his hands around her shoulder. Her blank expression turn into annoyance.

"H-hey Ben! Don't treat her like that!" said Ryo, grabbing Ben's hands. "You womanizer player..' said Danny in a 'not amused' look. Silvia was just dumb founded. "What? can't I just have a shot at Ryo's mystery girl-" he was cut short when a fist punched at his cheek.

It wasn't Ryo...or Danny...or Silvia...

It was the girl. Yes, the blue haired and red eyed girl. She looks annoyed. After the punch, she dusts off her hands and looks at Ryo. She stared at him for a while.

"...Ryo is it?" she said. Ryo's heart uttered as she first speak to him. 'Uh..y-yes?" he stammered. "...You better get rid of this fellow, he could hurt himself by other girls in the face..." Ryo sweat dropped as she mentions Ben who fainted on the hard ground, his weakness is getting punched on the face. "Y-yeah...hey..what's your name?" he added, expecting to answer and that answer he'll remember. She took a long time to speak bu then, '..Picano...My name's Picano..." she said, her expression was neutral.

Picano...Picano...her words were as if in a echo in Ryo's head.

"Picano...That's a lovely name.." Ryo said unconsciously. "Hmm...I haven't heard a name like that before.." Silvia thought to herself.

"W-where do you come from?" asked Ryo. "...Somewhere..." she said plainly as she looks towards the lamppost. "Somewhere? You mean, you don't have a home?" said Danny, bewildered. "...yes..I..I only live with...my brother..and a lot of other adopted siblings...'' she stammered at her answer. "I..I see..Oh...would you..would you want to..um..to sit down?'' He gestured to the bench in front of the Fountain. "..."

Just then, deep within Picano's mind, a voice sounded, telling her to go go back wherever she is...She have to follow the voice but the persons in front of her...

"...I'm sorry..but I can't stay..I have to go now.." she began to run towards the street. "Wait! When will we see you again?" Ryo shouted after her. "Here.." is all she say as she disappeared into the dark.

Ryo stared after her, even if she just disappeared. He signs.

"Well, well,well...I guess Ryo-boy really is in love~" said Ben after he woke up from his unconscious state.

"S-stop it Ben!...S-stop it!" but in his heart and mind, he can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods..<p>

Picano's form changes as the moonlight fades.

She revert back to her Alien state. _"Where have you been, sisss?" _said ST, drolling on the floor of the cave they always in. _"Just checking thingsss out...and I think I've found ssssomething interessssting..." _she added. _"What? c'mon tell me!~" _he jumps up and down causing the cave to echo of the thumping. _"No..and stop that jumping, yer gonna bring down the cave.." _ST walks towards the cave entrance/exit, _"Only,Predetaliens can have massive strength..'' _

_"Well then, my turn to look out is almost time, so..just stay here and rest kay. ST?" _LT said to her Alien brother. ST smiled again and went over to LT, nuzzling her, _"You're soooo Caring big sssisss, then be strong on your look out~" _Picano grins a little, she's pretty much used to this, _"Yeah..take care, Short tails~" _She went towards the entrance of the Cave and went away to do her watch.

ST watched her go and couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

><p>Well here it is~ the next chapter~ Signs~ I've been trying to figure out what to write in this next chapter and finally finished it today!~<p>

Well then, I hope you like it..and also, do check out my deviantART account, I've uploaded Pictures of how LT and ST looked like~

Bye Bye!~ ^^


End file.
